Talk:Augury of Death
This spell is sort of like a "I'll save you for later" type of mark. I'm just worried about range(like if the opponent is all the way across the map type of range).Assassinman 22:18, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Hmm, i can see this on a Final Thrust warrior. God's Chosen 21:26, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Its a different tactic for sin survival... finish the foe off. Anything that keeps them from being there the whole time, I guess... Its not great, but I can see it. --Tisiphone 15:35, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :Decent for disorganized pvp to transport you somewhere where you can help finish off a target. Shido 22:36, 13 December 2006 (CST) Deep Wound? Sound fun for final thrust warriors. 213.84.230.131 08:25, 20 January 2007 (CST) Hit second attack if enemy health is dropped below 50 with first of dual attack skill, or its interrupted by shadowstep? :Ayup. Shido 19:23, 29 January 2007 (CST) I believe it's to be used with some long range damage skills like Signet of Toxic Shock in order to catch an enemy which has become out of reach. Shroud of Silence is great to use once the shadowstep is inacted. -Isidore Robespierre This skill is great on casters =p I used it with a basic blood spike build, and it works wonders. The half-range thing isn't always that bad. P A R A S I T I C 19:32, 12 February 2007 (CST) Anyone thinks about a Kiwi (the bird) when seeing the icon? --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 11:34, 20 February 2007 (CST) :evil kiwi, maybe.--Nog64Talk 20:20, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::I'm pretty sure it's a raven. What with the whole piercing sinister gaze thing. Shido 10:00, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::: You didn`t catched the idea of skill, do you? It`s showing vultures. --DragonLord 12:55, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::::OMG! you're right, it áre vultures. Boy am I dumb.. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 12:57, 27 February 2007 (CST) Deep Wound much better :D --InfestedHydralisk 09:58, 24 February 2007 (CST) It needs to switch to the target you shadowstep to if you weren't already targeting them, i.e. a sword warrior with Final Thrust casts Augury on one caster while pressuring another to charge Final. When Augury triggers, you auto-switch targets and use Final. Otherwise I'll just stick to Gash, as it takes a whole lot of tabbing to guess when they'll go <50%. 74.244.17.119 17:25, 10 March 2007 (CST) :Press C? Most of the time they'll be your new nearest enemy. --Theonemephisto 18:33, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::Most of the time, you'd still have them selected. It's best used in coordinated spikes, not randomly thrown onto random enemies; that will have you teleporting around to everything, not able to finish anything off. Plus... a Sword Warrior using Augury of Death? C'mon now. -Auron 18:38, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :::I got bored. Besides, I'm PvP-supernoob. I'd probably make real PvPers mad. 74.244.17.119 20:08, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Is the deep wound triggered first or Faithful Intervention? Mocax 09:29, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Notes The note about shadowstepping immediately to the target if u cast it on a below 50% target is wrong, im chaning it to tell what really happens.Cheese Slaya 22:41, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :Slgiht edit. Women play this game too you know. Ckal Ktak 07:48, 30 March 2007 (CDT) More then 1 Anyone knows if multiple players cast on the same target, will they all or only 1 shadowstep to that target - Nytemyre 09:59, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :All. The Hobo 00:11, 5 June 2007 (CDT) This in AB This skill can be quite nasty for you if used in large battles like AB. Imagine using this, you use this skill and then trying to do your combo but for some reason combo fails, and you are forced to reterat, but another of you teammates attacks you targret and drops her below 50%, naturally shadow step ocurres and you are send right back in the middle of the combat with your health being very low.--Glass 10:27, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Skill Icon Is that a bird? 71.10.234.213 00:01, 14 June 2007 (CDT) I would like to say "Duh" but I won't cuz it's rude lol. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:07, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :It's a vulture. RossMM 04:30, 14 June 2007 (CDT) http://www.google.com/search?q=define:augury — Skuld 05:18, 14 June 2007 (CDT) So it *is* vultures. I assumed it was just some birds, as seeing a bird/having one fly into your residence etc. before an event is supposed to be bad luck. Maybe a trivia note? 58.168.161.2 06:38, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Aftercast? I've tested this skill and there seems to be no aftercast. Which is weird since that makes it the only spell without it. --Macros 00:07, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :All Shadow Steps have no aftercast, so this skill may have a bug. It's not meant to be a shadow step until after the foe has below 50% health. --Kale Ironfist 02:04, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Actually, I've noticed that this, certain hexes, and certain enchantments have no aftercast. Unless ANet fixed it, I'm pretty sure Vital Boon has no aftercast (I clearly see my character being able to use Pious Restoration RIGHT after VB)... 68.45.201.243 00:49, 5 July 2007 (CDT) (It's LavaEdge324, forgot to log in XD) :Vital boon has normal aftercast. --Fyren 04:21, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Casting The shadow step will interrupt you if you're casting and the target drops below 50% health. --71.229.204.25 13:17, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :same with all shadowsteps68.50.167.100 22:47, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Finaly It's nerfed ! Joy ! Big Bow 20:30, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :this skill was powerful but not overpowerful. And was a good skill for good players to use, i don't see why it was nerfed 67.162.10.70 01:27, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Because it was spammable passive deep wound when you most needed it. Not to mention it was also a hex you could use to trigger Hex based dagger attacks. I'm happy with this new skill now. Zulu Inuoe 02:18, 7 March 2008 (UTC)